


We don't fight fair

by neongruen



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Happy Ending, Implied Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Light Angst, M/M, bofur is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neongruen/pseuds/neongruen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur is moving on over his crush on Bilbo, and with a little nudge from a certain thief finding his true One, that may or may not is also Nori (hint: of course it's him) Banter and smooching ensue.</p><p>(or Bofur is a closet romantic and Nori is trying his best at expressing feelings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We don't fight fair

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, this is my first fic in a long time and my first one posted here ever, so please bear with me. oh and i feel like i should warn you that i'm no native english speaker, so if i fucked up theres always that to blame
> 
> also i used the idea that dwarrows have 'ones' because i'm really, really into this. i like me some kitsch and romance <3 basically i just wanted these two cuties to get together and be happy because the lack of bofur/nori is disturbing. hope i got their characters right 
> 
> off you go now, have some fun and enjoy! :)

From the very beginning Bofur took a liking to this peculiar hobbit burglar. The both of them became friends quickly. Many shared pipes and hushed conversations during vigil formed a bond. He was the first friend Bilbo made during their quest and ever since the miner had been a mediator for cultural misunderstandings concerning hobbits and dwarrows. They laughed a lot together and he was glad that Bilbo had decided to join their adventure.

Unfortunately for his state of mind the miner had started sensing a pull for his One the day the company left Bag End. It was fragile, almost not prominent and lacking a distinct direction. To be frankly he couldn't make a lot out of it. He started thinking about what had changed, and he thought of Bilbo, and he thought of their friendship. Which led him to draw the conclusion that the hobbit was being the reason for his recent change of heart.

Bofur had heard a lot of stories about other dwarrows finding their One. Some were happy, some were tragic. Stories of people never meeting their One or even loosing them. Of dwarrows without a pull towards someone entirely, living happily dedicated to their profession. Sometimes a dwarf settled knowingly with the wrong person for the sake of not being alone. Once he even was told a tale of a dwarrowdam with more than a single One. 

He always wondered how you were supposed to recognize your One? Can you stand before them and not noticing it's your partner Mahal chose for you? Not that he spent time fantasizing about such sentimental things. Finding his One. Being with someone.

All the descriptions he got from others finding their One sounded disturbingly like straight out of some romantic ballad: a prickling of electricity brushing over your skin, hearts missing a beat, butterflies soaring through your body, even time itself coming to hold for a moment. He wasn't sure he finds them very trustworthy. 

Still he couldn't shook the feeling that something was amiss for he never felt in such way. Maybe he had just expected too much. Surely that were exaggerations, told to make it seem more dramatical. You were not literally supposed to feel electric sparks and the world won't stop spinning for real when you meet your One. Or was it?

Fortunately realization came to him early on their quest. It dawned on him that he mistook a deep friendship for something else entirely, he projected something on Bilbo that wasn't there. 

It began with questions. The hobbit had constant questions about their king, and generally wouldn't stop complaining about Thorin. He should have known back then. But it took the 'eagle rock incident' – as the company was calling it – to open his eyes. So when Thorin gave Bilbo the mithril shirt, Bofur was past the point of being hurt. He wasn't jealous, which was what showed him what he needed to know. For a dwarf not being jealous and protective around their One was not a thing that existed. He was over it, although he felt miserable for his foolishness; that his urge to find a One was able to cloud his judgment like that. Thank Mahal, he never told anyone.

Shortly after this gruesome battle, they had found their king gravely wounded next to a dead Azog. Thorin was hanging on to life just so. Far too much blood was soaked through his clothes, his breathing shallow. With help from the eagles they were able to move him down into the camp. Hours had passed, healers rushing in and out of the king's tent. 

Bofur couldn't tell if it was the middle of the night or already early in the morning. He was sitting around a bonfire apart from the excitement, keeping Bilbo company. The hobbit was but a shell of his former self, with a bandage around his head, dark bags under his eyes, and tear-swollen eyes. They told him to rest but their burglar didn't seem to find peace until he knew if Thorin would survive. Therefore they decided to take turns on having at least an eye on him. 

He saw Balin walking towards them, stepping into the fire shine. Giving Bofur a sympathetic nod before laying a supporting hand on Bilbo's shoulder. He spoke softly, “Thorin is stable, we were able to close most of the wound.” The hobbit's eyes were staring at the old dwarf, glistening with unshed tears. 

“Still,” he continued, “We can only start to hope for recovery when he makes it through the night on his own. Thorin is barely awake but keeps asking for you, Bilbo. You should go to him.” The unspoken part of the sentence hung between them, 'go to him while he is still with us'. 

The burglar jumped on his feet at the mentioning of his name. Absentmindedly muttering something incomprehensible, the hobbit made his way towards Thorin's tent. Not glancing back again, not waiting for anyone to follow him. Balin exchanged a short look with Bofur before disappearing into the same direction.

With both of them gone he was left alone with his thoughts. Dealing with his feelings had never been a virtue of his. He had been holding on to a lost cause for the longest time, it would have been too easy, his One being someone near him. Now he had to start at nothing again. Perhaps it was someone he already knew? Oh Mahal, it could be someone of the company even. No way. He would have noticed by now, they have spent so much time together. He wasn't a complete fool. No, that was not a possibility. 

Deep in thoughts he didn't heard the other dwarf approach, until he stood across of him.

“Oi, grumpy face! Care for company?” 

Bofur didn't even cared to look at the intruder, he already knew who it was. He would recognize that voice anywhere, it had been getting on his nerves countless times before. He made gruff sound of indifference.

“I take that as a yes,” came Nori's reply. He heard the thief shuffling, coming to sit across him at the bonfire. 

Bofur felt the thief's eyes on him, paired with a periodically clearing of his throat as if wanting to grab his attention. What was that all about, Bofur was getting impatient. “What do you want from me!?” he snapped.

“Woah there, who exactly robbed you of your share of the treasure?” he joked and grinned at the other dwarf, dropping it as the miner's hard expression refused to change. “You looked miserable, figured you might need a cheering up,” he confessed. 

“Why do you even bother?” Bofur asked in a harsh manner.

“Alright look,” Nori began to explain, gesturing with his hands. “I'm a bit in a curious mood right now. With all these fighting and dead people and nearly dead people. I figured seize the day, take your chances when you still can. So during our journey I figured something out.“

The miner was raising an eyebrow at that. “And what's that then?“ He really wasn't in the mood for talking and hoped to end this communication quite soon.

“I found my One,“ the thief stated.

His One. No, no, no. Of all the topics they could be talking about. Oh, the irony. The Valar were making fun of him, for that he was now certain. “Why tell me of all people?” he asked, first question he was able to articulate without sounding suspicious. He was getting irritated although he perfectly knew that it was uncalled, for the other dwarf meant no harm. But still he couldn't help it. 

Moments passed and no answer came, which made him only angrier. Why tell him such thing and then refusing to speak further? He wasn't in the mood for games. So he braced himself for telling the other dwarf to go away and let him be. 

In the moment Bofur laid eyes on him, narrowing his eyes for the bonfire was far too bright in this darkness, he knew the answer. _Oh no_. Everything fell into place. It all made sense. Mahal have mercy. It was like a word on the tip of your tongue coming back to you, it was there the whole time but you just couldn't put your head around it. _No, no, no_. They were right. The stories were all right. When you meet our One, you just know. He knew now. It's like a whole dozen of Beorn's giant bees in your stomach, tiny thunder storms dancing over your skin, and he could swear the world stopped moving a moment. Disgustingly cliche. “It's me,” he breathed out, shocked. _Why_. It was Nori. _What_.

This process of complete and utter bafflement must have shown on his face because the other dwarf had a hint of a smile on his lips, watching him in amusement but remained silent. 

After the realization came embarrassment. Plenty of it. It was barely bearable. Instant annoyance with himself; for not realizing, for being imperceptive and misguided. Confusion also, questions so many questions. A nasty mix of shame and embarrassment settled in his chest. He was also aware of blushing bright red. Groaning he let himself fall backwards onto the cold, muddy ground. “I'm so stupid,“ he stated, hands covering his face.

The other dwarf only shrugged and suppressed a laugh.

Why was this happening to him, of all the people. Damn those feelings. Why can't nothing be easy for a start. “Since when?” he asked through his fingers. “I mean- Why? I didn't-”

“Aye, you didn't.”

He was pressing his palms against his forehead, eyes tightly shut. “I wasn't- For Mahal's sake, I'm a fool! Why didn't I notice? You were there the whole time. I was there. I was wrong, never been wronger before.“

“Don't be too hard with yourself,” Nori offered “I mean I'm a thief, he's a burglar. Similar professions, must have been kinda confusing. Anyone could mix it up,” he joked, “And you're a slow one anyway.”

Bofur cursed in khuzdul and pushed himself up on his elbows. Looking at the thief sitting across of him was creating a new wave of embarrassment immediately.

Nori was his One. What did he even feel for the thief? He never thought about him in that way – until now. Bofur liked him, a lot even. He was witty and smart, he made him laugh. He thought back to the many drunken nights in taverns together, picking up fights with strangers, and skipping out on tabs more often than not. Of course there's the gambling and his habit for taking things that weren't his to take – well, nobody's perfect. Most importantly Nori was protective and caring – in his own twisted way – over his little brother.

“Tell me how long,” Bofur tried again, his tone very serious.

“How long what?“

“You know what I mean. How long did you know that I'm your,” he paused. „Well, your One.“ They both avoided eye-contact at that.

“By Mahal, you're so nosy,” the thief scolded him, rolling his eyes. “Does it matter?”

“Yes, it does.”

“Well,” he muttered, sighing as he went on. “I can't say. Didn't write the date down, y'know. But if you insist. I'd say since the goblin tunnels.”

“What?! But that's months ago! Why didn't you told me?” 

At that comment the other one only glared at him. “Now that's a funny question, isn't it? Maybe I didn't – for the sake of both of us, mind you – because you thought you were in love with our burglar who happened to be actually in love with our king – for everyone to see. Except you, I might add. Maybe that's why.”

Bofur had the decency to look flustered. He wanted to say something to defend himself but couldn't make out the right words. “I'm not,” he mumbled barely audible. “Not anymore. Stopped for some time now.” Not sure if the thief had even heard him.

“Besides,” Nori added, “There are going some bets around I'd hate to loose." He poked in the fire with a stick he had picked up, purposely not looking in the others direction.

“Bets?!” Bofur repeated hysterically. “What bets? Did you bet on us?“ Strange to say this out loud. _Us_. The thief made a move to answer, however the other dwarf stopped him. “You know what? Don't tell me,” he was holding up a hand. “Don't know why I'm even surprised at that. Really.“ He was looking over at Nori who wore an apologetically look. “Bets,“ he repeated, shaking his head. Bofur actually had to smile a little at the thought. 

Neither of them spoke for a few moments. „I'm sorry,” he started, breaking the silence, “I never wanted to hurt-,“

“Ugh!“ Nori interrupted him. “Don't do this. Cut the sentimental bullshit.”

“But it's true!“ 

“I said stop it. I mean it.“ 

At that Bofur stopped pressing on, but didn't seem satisfied. “It's alright by the way,” he heard the thief say quietly. “I'll live.”

The miner hummed in understanding.

All of these new impressions were confusing him. While simultaniously couldn't deny a feeling of distant relief. Taking deep breaths, he tried to calm down. Making sense of this mess. Trying to get a hold oh himself. At least his curiosity came back to him, nagging in the back of his mind, so he asked, “And what now of our situation?” 

“Oh, I thought we could steal some pretty elven horses, ride into the sunset where we find our own mountain under a rainbow and screw each other 'til next Durin's Day. How does that sound?” Nori deadpanned.

„This is no joke, you arse!“ 

„You started, you big sap!” he fought back. “Though I wouldn't complain for most of it.” The last part was added quieter. “Let's start by finding something to eat. I'm starving.“

“You're avoiding my question,“ Bofur complained.

“Oh, am I? To be honest I'd rather have this conversation elsewhere. Not on a battleground for a start, and with food, and ale. You know, you really chose a bad time for all this.”

“I chose a bad time?” he repeated outraged. “You approached me! You came to me, you pretentious bastard!” 

“I wasn't the one sitting all by himself drowning in self-pity. Couldn't let you brood like that,” he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Bofur stared at him with an incredulous face. Unbelievable. Nori stood up and came towards him. „Here. Get up,“ the thief was reaching a hand out for him. Bofur was still glaring at him darkly but took the hand anyway. 

As he let himself pulled up on his feet, the full impact of their earlier fighting unfold. Sudden dizziness caused him to loose balance. It didn't help that Nori had used more strength than expected to get him to stand, his tired body coming to a halt far too near the other dwarf. One hand placed on the thief's coat for stability. They stood far too near each other. He felt the others mild warmth and a heartbeat puckering restlessly. Or was it his own? Bofur didn't dared looking up in the others face. Not yet. His throat dry and his mind blank. That was unexpected. He waited a moment for the thief to back away, except that he wasn't. So the miner forced himself looking up. Nori was watching him with a glistening in his eyes as if calculating on something. 

“S-sorry,” Bofur whispered, not trusting his body any longer.

“Y'know as a thief I'm prone to taking risks. Part of the job description,“ he heard him begin. „So tell me, how high are the chances of a fist in my face if I'd kiss you now?“

“Where's the fun in telling you beforehand?“ Came the miners immediate response surprisingly without missing a beat. Bofur and his big mouth.

The atmosphere shifted. Their banter transformed into something more real, something more dangerous. With dark eyes fixed on his face, Nori's gaze flickered to the miners lips. Bofur was suddenly aware of the faint crackling of the campfire and the muffled sounds from the turmoil far in the background; darkness still surrounding them. The thief was so close now Bofur was aware of the stench of sweat on the other dwarf; the sweet jolt of the leather of his clothes. Nori tilted his head ever so slightly, closing the distance between them slowly. And then their lips met, both dry and chapped. Bofur's arms were hanging loosely at his sides. What were you to do with them anyway? Their beards brushing against each other in a way that tickled his chin in an unpleasant way. For which he couldn't care to bother, he enjoyed himself far too much. Though he would never admit it out loud.

Nori was the first to pull away. Watching the miners face closely as if searching for something. A trace of blood lingered on Bofur's lips. How absurd their situation was, with death around them smooching in the dark like awkward youngsters. The thief continued to bump their foreheads together and he let him because it felt nice; because he wasn't brave enough moving on his own; because it made perfect sense. A tension was leaving him, he hadn't noticed before.

“Shame we have this talk only now. We could've been far beyond this hand-holding nonsense by now,” Nori teased, ruining everything.

“I can't believe you!!” Bofur cried, pushing him away. “You're such a pervert, and here I thought we had a moment.” Throwing his hat after the thief, not reaching him, for the other dwarf quickly took a few steps back.

“What exactly did you expect?” Nori actually had the nerves to crack a smile at him. 

Well, what did he expect? He had not the faintest idea. Bofur was still standing where Nori had left him. Roughly noticing that the sky's slightly less darker shade was already marking dawn, even first delicate sunbeams were coming from the east. The true significance of the previous events came rushing back to him. They had their home back, Erebor was theirs again. Nori had kissed him. He felt overwhelmed and light-headed. 

“Are you coming or what?” he heard the thief calling from a distance.

Snapping out of his thoughts at that, he called back, “We're not even a thing yet and you're already annoying me!” His words missing sting for being an honest insult. It will be alright. He began walking after Nori, but not without picking his hat up on the way. They had every time in the world to make this right.

END

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you who wondered, thorin will survive. nobody dies in my fics!! (havent we suffered enough already?! q_q)


End file.
